Alliance For God
The Alliance For God referred to either acronymically as the AFG, or simply the Allies, is a group of allied powers created during the War For Earth to fight against the Progressives. It was created by the Russian Federation after its disbandment of the United Nations. Its main members are the Russian Federation, Federal Republic of Germany, Czech Republic and the French Republic. Overview The Allies were formed after the UCSA violated the Treaty Of Human Keepsake with the funding and usage of S.E.E.D. users into military combat. Russia left the United Nations and proclaimed in the Document of Order that they would not join back unless the UCSA stopped funding usage of S.E.E.D. and Coordinator Centers. As the president of the USCA proclaimed in his speech, they refused to comply and Russia allied with France, Germany, and Ireland. (now disbanded into the Central Powers Republic) The allies are said to have directly funded the secret society "Blue Cosmos", due to suspicious papers written by its core members thanking the allies for "wealth and prosperity." The claims have been denied by the Allies, but an investigation has led minor evidence to the claim. Former members testifying for crimes against humanity have said that funds were given, and that they were blackmailed into infiltration of the Colonial Federation Government, however these claims do not seem to make sense. The government of the Alliance For God is a standard republic, however with no main president or leader. Its military is made of the armies of the countries participating. Political Entities The Alliance For God is primarily made of four countries: the Russian Federation, Federal Republic of Germany, Czech Republic and the French Republic. Unlike the Colonial Federation, the Allies do not have certain sectors maintained by certain countries. This does not mean political views are less strict, however; the Constitution of the Alliance agrees upon certain views in which every participating country must agree upon and practice or face removal from the group. Ireland proved this as it was removed from the Allies as it disagreed with genocide against S.E.E.D. users and Coordinators. Branches * Alliance Culture Preservation A branch of the Allies dedicated to "culture preservation," in which the Allies control the flow of cultures from allied countries to reduce indecency and acts deemed "degenerate." It has been heavily criticized as some feel it is a totalitarian system that will only lead to further unnecessary control. Others praise it as they see the culture of the allied nations as important to their foundation. * Alliance Mobile Suit Development Group The Mobile Suit Development Group is a organization of various members and companies, not including all in the Alliance For God that develop and maintain military weapons, such as fighter jets or mobile suits. They also control the flow of production to make sure suits are produced correctly. This branch is known to be the most important branch by the AFG, and undergoes heavy protection. Its main capital is the Allied Aerospace Base found near Jupiter. Organizations * Youth Protection Act The Youth Protection Act is a organization similar to the Culture Preservation branch dedicated to making sure children are properly raised with moral values and reduced indecency. It undergoes the same critique as it is very similar in purpose. * Men Against S.E.E.D A political movement endorsed by leading officials to harbor the USCA for its actions violating the Treaty of Human Keepsake. The movement works mainly in protests such as not using USCA made goods or refusing to comply with USCA treaties.